hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 323
Job Offer (依頼, Irai) is the 323rd chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis In an airship bar, Illumi and Hisoka talk about Alluka's rare ability. In a flashback, Milluki takes two of his younger siblings, Alluka and Kalluto, to meet a photographer named Muna. He is enjoying himself by taking pictures of the sights in Kukuroo Mountain when Alluka suddenly asks him to eat something. Milluki tricks him by telling him to only say "No" to Alluka's requests. Illumi explains the rules to Alluka's ability. Although they faced a bit of trouble with Muna, Kasuga paid the price for Yasuha's last wish. The Zoldycks realized that the consequences in Alluka's ability doesn't stick to one rule. When Kasuga died, those who were in the same class as her died in the same exact time and way. The teachers and instructors also died, so the Zoldycks deduced that many people may die who are all close to the victim. However, Kasuga loved her mother very much, but she is still living in a hospital. Hisoka comments that people change, although Illumi would normally agree, he claims it's more complicated. Kasuga grew to love someone else more than her mother. It was someone whom she met over the internet. The time she spent with him was shorter than that which she spent with her mother. Illumi claims to have used her as an experiment to test the range of Alluka's ability, and the Zoldyck family's butlers are executed if they are found to have lovers. If the Zoldycks didn't learn the complexities of Alluka's ability, they could be wiped out. The family investigated the deaths and found out that if one declines four of Alluka's wishes in a row, they, and their most beloved, pay with their lives, as well as the people they have spent the most time with, the number of which increases depending on the severity of the wish. Illumi is also afraid that Killua will make the wish the wrong way. At Kukuroo Mountain, Alluka and Killua are happily reunited with each other. He apologizes for leaving, but Alluka doesn't mind. Illumi knows that Killua intends to make a wish to cure Gon, but he also thinks that Killua will fail this mission. Killua's most beloved and the ones he spent the most time with, both of which apply to Gon, will be forced to die along with Killua. Hisoka realizes that Killua and Illumi will die as well, not only Gon. The whole Zoldyck family, as well as Hisoka, may also die. The results of the 3rd election for the 13th chairman of the Hunter Association are revealed. Pariston explains to the other Zodiac members that those who lost their Hunter Licenses will not have a valid vote. He suggests on lecturing the Hunters all over the world through live voices, not using the internet. As Alluka first wished for Killua to "die" for her, she asks him to wake up. Alluka's next wish is to play ''Shiritori'' with Killua. Killua reveals that if Alluka calls him "Big Brother", she's the real Alluka, but that the one who calls him Killua is "something else"—Nanika. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation ru:Главы Арки Выборов Category:Chapters Category:Volume 31 Category:13th Hunter Chairman Election arc